Wilderness
by KouOn
Summary: Rei: A 15 year old elf, a son of a high priest. Kai: A 5 year old elf, disowned by his parents. Demons look like elves, but act fiercer. Rei takes Kai under his wing, but can Kai learn to act like a proper elf? Or will his cover get blown?
1. Meeting

Hehe.. My brain doesn't like me anymore.

Please excuse my formatting if it seems retarded. It looks too difficult to read if I do it any other way.

Frantic to get away from the wild dogs, Kai panted as he ran through the tall grass. He

couldn't see a thing, except for the moon shining above him, taunting him. Its bright,

bright light shone into his eyes, showing him everything he wanted, to get away from the

darkness and into the light, but try as he might, there would be no way to get up as high

as it was. In the gloom of midnight, Kai tripped on a small rock and fell face first into the

ground. Tears were close to filling his eyes before he swiped them away furiously. He

was all alone, he was going to die soon, he had no hope.. Or so he thought. He got up and

started running again, he ran aimlessly through the tall grass that was blinding him so

effectively, until.. "Owee!" a male voice shot through Kai's ears, "Aww, hey, lil

guy, what're you doing out so late at night?"

Kai stared up in surprise. Who was this, treating him so nicely? He was used to people

chasing him and trying to beat the shit out of him. What met his sight was a pure white

robe, and a hand with long, slender fingers rubbing the spot Kai had bumped into. Large

golden eyes stared down at him with curiosity. The tall guy squatted down so he was at

eye level with Kai. "Erm, hello? May I ask what your name is? I'm sure you have one,"

that voice rang out again.

Seeing that Kai had no response, the tall guy tried again, "Uhh hi? My name is Rei Kon,

What's yours?"

Kai swallowed. "K-kai… Kai, Im Kai, okay? Im Kai Hiwatari.." he mumbled.

"Ohh okay, how old are you? You don't look much older than 6 years old," Rei smiled.

"I'm.. I'm 5 this year. How old are you? You look very old." Kai gained confidence. Rei

didn't seem dangerous.

Rei twitched, but maintained his smile. "Not very, I'm 15. Why're you out so late, pray

tell."

Kai kept his gaze on the amber eyes that were so fixed onto his own. "I'm looking for

food."

Rei was stunned. "Don't your parents give you food?"

Kai frowned. "I don't have parents. I was disowned, or misplaced, if you rather."

Rei shook his head in sympathy. "You can come share my food with me then."

Kai grew suspicious. "You're not going to catch me and turn me in to the bad people, are

you?"

"No, not at all. I wouldn't do something like that, I promise."

Kai decided that if anything bad would happen, he'd just kill Rei. It didn't seem too hard, Rei seemed somewhat... Unassuming.

"Okay, lead the way to the food."

000------------------------------------------000

Review, please . If you do, I'll know how to improve, hm? I just realized I made Kai sound overly mature for a 5 year old.. Still, no problem, okay? xD

Thank you. –Bows-

Yeaaahhh, well.. I had a few other fanfictions and stuff.. Another account on this website... But I forgot it. D: Sorry to whoever who might have been waiting for continuations.

Really, please please review. :3


	2. Home

Hehe, doesn't take me much to update. x3

Almost 2 times as many words as the first chapter. :D

OH GOSH! 3 reviews. xD Wewt, I'm so happy. Thank you everyone who reviewed. 3  
--Oh, and about my formatting, I'm working on it!

* * *

Rei brought Kai back to his home, where large white chandeliers hung from insanely decorated celings. 

A few candles stood, lighting up even the darkest corners. "You see, we use magic to keep these lighted."

Rei explained to Kai. Kai simply nodded and watched the hot flames flickering. Finally, they came to a large

room with rows upon rows of benches.

"...You live in a church." Kai said disapprovingly.

"Why, yes. My father is a high priest. This hall is large enough to fit everyone in this village," Rei boasted,

obviously unaware of Kai's disapprovation (A/N: Is disapprovation a word? xD Well, you get what I mean

when I mention that, right?).

"Ah. I heard a church is where some people stuff crazy ideas of a god into others' minds." Kai said

scornfully. Rei kept silent but gently wiped a tear from his eye. 'Keep calm,' he told himself,

'he's still young, and he's been raised as a demon.'

Rei led Kai to his room, most probably the darkest area in the entire church. It was lighted merely by a dim glow

of white orbs floating about in the room. Kai raised an eyebrow, "You're a rebel, eh?"

Rei chuckled and ruffled Kai's hair. Kai was startled, but he didn't mind. It felt quite nice, after all he had been through.

Then Rei brought some food up to his room for Kai to eat. Kai was so skinny! Rei felt the need to make Kai gain some weight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the sight of food, Kai's eyes widened. In his village- that of demons- never had such a fine spread before. Roast beef

covered in fine sauce, piping hot bread rolls, lavishly decorated salads, baked potatoes, fresh seafood

and even a large bowl of ice cream. (A/N: Not really the best food, but I wasn't hungry when I wrote that. D: )

Why, in his village, they never decorated their food. As long as it filled their tummies, they'd be content.

It didn't always have to taste good. Almost drooling, Kai reached for a bread roll with his hands- Only

to have one slapped by Rei. It wasn't a hard slap; it hardly hurt. But Kai looked up at Rei and bared his teeth.

"Kai, you absolutely MUST wash your hands, see! They're filthy!" Rei cried in disgust, "You can't possibly

eat with dirty fingers. And anyway, you should be using utensils, not those grubby hands." Kai scowled and

wiped his hands on his shirt, failing to remove the dirt. "No Kai, you use water to wash your hands," Rei murmured

patiently and brought Kai to the nearest possible source of clean water. Then he helped Kai scrub all the dirt off

his hands.. And proceeded to get the dirt off his.

Rei then took Kai's small hands in his and taught Kai how to use utensils. Kai had never been treated this in all hs 5 years of life.

He stared warily at Rei. What could he be up to? Rei caught Kai's eyes and broke into a huge, sincere smile. And for the first time

in his entire life, Kai smiled.

Rei saw that smile, and his eyes and mouth became three big round 'O's. 'So cute!' was the only thing on Rei's mind.. And he couldn't

resist. He gave Kai a bear hug and swung him round and round. Kai was somewhat stunned. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything.

Then Rei stopped and realised what he was doing. "Oops," he blushed, "Sorry," he put Kai down and carried on teaching Kai how to use

utensils and how to chew properly.

(A/N: And once again... Kai gets another first in his life.) Kai felt dizzy. So much was happening at once. He befriended the complete

opposite of him, a demon, getting taught how to be an elf, and for once, felt a special bond for someone. No one had ever made him feel

this way before, he was finally getting treated kindly. The special bond he felt, he couldn't explain it. It made him want

to be with Rei for the rest of his life, to help him, to be helped by him.. He couldn't understand it. Rei may have been an

elf, but the way he treated Kai.. Almost as if Kai was a fellow elf. There was no other word to describe it but 'special'.

* * *

Aww Kai is so adorable. :3 

Thanks for reading, now would you like to review? D;  
I love writing, so I'd still keep writing even if few people reviewed. BUTBUTBUT!!! You must still review or I may lose interest. ;3  
After all, I still have paper to write on. xD

Thank you everyone :D


	3. Clothes

After a tasty meal in Rei's room, Kai was happy and full. Rei was so nice to him. And it wasn't that fake niceness that people used to trap him. It was real niceness. But Rei wasn't

done with Kai yet. He wanted Kai to stay with him forever, but since he was a demon.. Well, he had to at least look like an elf.

"We have to get you some proper clothes", Rei observed.

"Eh? What's wrong with the ones I'm wearing now?" Kai stared at Rei. Back in his village, they didn't care what they wore- As long as it covered them properly. His clothes

were torn at the knees, but they were still wearable.

"Uhm, demons and elves are different… We do care about our looks. Anyway, look at how torn your clothes are! You can't wear them here.. Maybe you can in your village,

but you aren't allowed to here," Rei explained.

* * *

So Rei took Kai to have some clothes made. Kai was grumbling all the way. And everyone they passed on the streets stared at Kai. Soon, they reached a tailor. In the little shop 

house, Kai counted five different chandeliers and twenty shelves full of light coloured cloth. Huge white candles larger than Rei himself stood, lighting the way. There was absolutely

nothing dark. Kai shuddered. The dark was comfort to him. Rei saw Kai's uneasiness and picked him up, whispering, "Don't worry, once he gets your measurements, we'll get out

of here." Kai nodded into Rei's neck.

"Ah, hello, hello! Master Rei, what a pleasant surprise to see you here! What is that bundle of rags you're carrying? Are you giving it to me to work with? Why, Master Rei, it's

tattered beyond hope! It cannot be fixed anymo-…" The tailor ranted on. Then he stopped, "Oh.. That is.. a living thing? GOODNESS! We must get some decent clothes on him

at once!" And he took Kai's measures.

"Now, Master Rei, you will wait here while I complete this little boy's work of art! What colour would you like it to be? May I suggest pure white with baby blue trimmings? Or

perhaps a soft yellow trimming? A young boy like him should have no problem with beautiful pastel colours like these."

Rei glanced at Kai. Kai's face was still buried in his neck. Once Kai heard the colours the tailor mentioned, he tightened his grip around Rei. Those colours sounded horrid! "Don't

want light," Kai murmured. Rei twitched, Kai's murmuring tickled.

"Maybe black with a navy blue trimming would do for him," Rei said softly. The tailor stared at Kai suspiciously. "This boy.. He is not one of the light? Is he one of the dark?" the

tailor narrowed his eyes, "Master Rei, I can't believe you would do something like that! Your father is the priest, wait 'til he hears of your antics, ohhhh, you'll never see the light of

the light anymore!"

Rei rolled his eyes. "Just do what I said and make the suit!" His eyes turned a fiery red as he stared at the tailor. The tailor blinked. Once. Twice. Then he turned and said with his

back to Rei, "Yes, Master Rei. I will do as you say. A black suit with navy blue trimmings for the fine young lad?" After receiving a 'Yes' from Rei, he walked through a curtain and

disappeared.

Kai twisted around in Rei's arms. "What'd you do to him?" he asked in awe.

Rei smiled sweetly. "I learnt it from a demon friend."

* * *

Hehe, who's Rei's demon friend?  
I don't know yet. I'm still thinking. D: But the next chapter's coming soon!  
So, all the nice people who have read this, you would want to review too. :3  
That'd make both of us happy. xD 


	4. The Others

Oops, that last chapter was WAY too short. I promise I'll write a longer one this time. xD

* * *

"D-demon…?" Kai stuttered. 

"Yep, he's really nice. Wanna meet him? I'll make sure he doesn't trap you and turn you in or anything like that. He's disguised as an elf too," Rei said happily, "He's staying here because he feels that elves have a more refined culture, and that he wasn't meant to be a demon.."

Then he lowered his voice and murmured, "Actually, his mom was an elf, and his dad a demon. He has the powers of a demon, but the character of an elf. Well, don't tell him I told you that."

Kai listened solemnly. Then he nodded with his face still buried in Rei's neck. The light was blinding at the tailor's shop. How could he stand all the light glaring at him? Kai shuddered.

Rei felt Kai tremble in his arms, and tightened his grip. He knew how Kai felt. He felt the same in the dark.

Soon, the tailor was done. A beautiful suit of dark colours in Kai's size was made. The black seemed to shimmer with all the colours of a rainbow, yet remaining as dark as the deepest sea. The trimmings were a navy blue, as Rei had requested. But the entire suit was sewn together with a silver thread, so bits of it sparkled and shimmered in the light.

Rei took the suit out of the tailor's hands and slipped then into Kai's. "The changing room is in that direction, hurry and change. I want to see how you look," he said softly. But Kai refused to budge. "It's too bright," he said simply.

Rei tapped a foot impatiently. Then he carried Kai over to the changing room. He blew out all but one candle and gave the suit to Kai. "Here, better?" he asked kindly.

"Much." With that, Rei stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Call me when you're done," he said.

"Mm," Kai replied.

Once Kai was done, Rei smiled. The suit suited him perfectly. It matched both his personality and hair.

"Alright, now that that's all cleared up, let's go met my demon friend," Rei told Kai. Kai nodded.

Down a few streets and through a doorway.. And into a dimly lit house. Rei put Kai down. He was definite Kai would feel at home there. And he sure did.

But he refused to lose contact with Rei, keeping his small fingers wrapped around one of Rei's.

"Hey, Max, there's a little demon guy I want you to meet!" Rei called out.

The soft sound of swooshing reached both Rei and Kai's ears. Then from the rafters, a tall male wearing blue and red with bi-coloured hair landed in front of Rei and Kai stylishly.

Kai gasped. 'Max' looked just like him! (A/N: Was gonna end the chapter here, but I promised a longer chapter. D;)

Rei scowled, "It's not good to scare such a young demon."

Max gave them a huge grin and, in a puff of smoke, turned into a blonde wearing green and orange.

Kai jumped onto Max's head and clawed at his hair. He hated to be made the fool of.

But Max, being part demon, had demon instincts. He snarled and threw Kai onto the floor. Then he proceeded to try to step on Kai.

But Rei knew what was coming. He tackled Max and held him pinned to the floor right after Max threw Kai off his head. "C-calm down please, Maxie. He didn't mean any harm!

Max calmed down pretty quickly, "Sorry, lil' guy, instincts."

Kai gave Max a swift nod. Max might have demon bits in him, and probably the only person he could relate to in this entire village, but he didn't like Max much.

Max beamed at Rei, "Want the lil' guy to meet Tyson?"

Kai stared at Rei. "There's another one of him?" he raised his eyebrows. Rei shrugged, "Not exactly another of him.. But you know, one of our kind."

"Our kind?" Rei had definitely said too much. Kai was bursting with questions, "You mean like… Oddballs?"

Max gave Rei a strange look, "You told him, didn't you?" Rei had no choice but to nod.

Max looked away for a while, then turned back. "Hey Tyson. Rei brought a guest," he called out to the rafters. And within seconds, a lump of grayish-blue fell at Max's feet.

"Is the guest edible?" was the first thing the lump asked.

Kai's eyes widened. Was it all a trap? Did Rei mean to drag him here to get eaten? Were elves actually demon-eating freaks behind their cultured facades? A/N: I don't know what 'facade' means, but I think it's used correctly. X.x;

Kai let go of Rei's finger, and tried to rush out of the dimly lit area. But all that was waiting for him outside was the glaring light. He was afraid to go out, but he was afraid to stay in too.

Panicking, he darted as far in to the dark house as he could. Being a demon, he could see clearly even in pitch-darkness. He locked himself into a room that seemed safe. It had blank grey walls with no windows. He curled up in a corner and hoped those three maniacs would not find him.

But they did. A blazing red light cut a hole in the flimsy wooden door, and Rei climbed in.

Kai was near tears. He had trusted Rei enough to give him his name. He had trusted Rei enough to follow him back to the village of his sworn enemies. He had trusted Rei enough to eat the food Rei put in front of him. He had even trusted Rei enough to let Rei hold him close in the glaring light of the tailor's shop.

Rei knew his weakness. For once, Kai felt vulnerable in the dark.

Kai had expected Rei to flash a bright light at him, leaving him blind and open to attacks. But he did not expect was Rei running over next to him, and wrapping his arms around him.

Kai was utterly shocked. Didn't Rei want to cook him and serve him to that big lump named Tyson that landed at Max's feet? He asked Rei that. And Rei said 'No'.

Kai peered over Rei's shoulders, only to see Max grinning happily, and Tyson looking sheepish. Tyson was a somewhat chubby looking guy with his dark blue hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"What are they?" Kai asked sharply.

Rei sighed, "Alright, I guess we have no choice but to explain it to you, huh?"

"No choice but to do that, yeah."

* * *

Oh gosh. I kinda spaced out while writing it… And I'd rewrite it, but since I've already written that down, no other possibilities will come into my mind.

"Don't be too open-minded or your brain will fall out." ::Kudos to whoever wrote that. :D

Okai, now review or Kai will never find out what Rei's supposed to explain. ;o


End file.
